


March 30: Badge

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Marks, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Marks, Prompt Fic, outsider pov, werewolf convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "badge".





	March 30: Badge

“He’s not marked,” Yance said, his nose not-so-subtly seeking out the young man’s scent.

“He’s not marked where you can see, Yance.” She put a little Alpha into her voice and was happy to see her son stop his nose-idiocy. “You know that humans usually like their pack-marks hidden from view.”

The young man they were discussing was, indeed, beautiful. She didn’t want Yance’s hopes built up then shattered, though.

“Oh.”

The man had flicked back his hood. The bite-scar on his throat was an impressive, alpha-sized, Mate-mark.

His eyes glowed as he stretched his neck to show it off.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _badge (n): a special or distinctive mark, token, or device worn as a sign of allegiance, membership etc._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
